A Shattered Rose
by Aradia Anstice
Summary: My first fic so please be nice and no flaming. Summary inside. Please Read and Review, thank you
1. Broken

**A shattered Rose**

**Title:** Shattered Rose

**Author:** Aradia Anstice

**Summary:** Roxy is an orphan shes 14 years old. The owner of the orphanage she lives at beats the kids and she wants to stop it... i really have no idea what im doing... R&R an no flames please

**Warnings:** Cutting, abuse, etc, etc

**Rating: ** PG-13

**Parings:** (idk if im gona do pairings or not but If I do it will probably be one of these.) Kurama/OC Hiei/OC

**Disclaimer: **Think about it. Im almost 14 years old, I dont have a job, im flat broke, Im in 8th grade, do you really think I own YYH? No, but I own Roxy and Kenji and Koji.

Me: This is my first fic so please be nice and no flaming cuz i have absoutly no confidance... -tears-

Hiei: -rolls eyes- baka

Kurama: Be quiet Hiei.

Yusuke: okay heres the chapter...

**Chapter one: Broken**

A short girl with dark brown hair runs down the alley, clutching the book cloce to her _ catch me as I fall, say youre here and its all over now _Her hair was short and her chocolate brown eyes rimmed with long black eyelashes. Her eyes widened as she tripped and fell to the ground _ speaking to the atmosphere, noones here and I fall into myself _

The girl cried out as a long chain struck her in the back _ this truth drives me into madness _Her vision blurred and a few teardrops of blood fell from her mouth as she was hit for the seventh time _'let it go away...' _she coughed up some more blood _'let it all go away...'_ _ I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away _

And her last thought before she passed out was, _'maybe ill see my angel again...' dont turn away (dont give in to the pain) _

Time lapse

Her eyes drift open slowly and the dark room comes into focous _ Dont try to hide (Though theyre screemin your name) 'the_ _orphanage..._ _am I back at the orphanage... no... not again... Ill never get another chance to run away... its all over... all... over...'_

"NO!" she sat up quickly and groaned in pain as the cuts along her back re-opeaned and began bleeding heavily _ Dont close your eyes (god knows what lies behind them) _

"Roxy?!" Roxys eyes snapped open, and she saw her friends, the twins Kenji and Koji (A/N: I just thought up these names cuz im writin this in 8th period Social Studies, and were learning about the colonys... but nobody here really cares about me do they? Oh well... On with the story!)

"Dont get up, Roxy." Kenji ran to get more bandages and his twin got up to help her. "What happened to you?" he asked her angerly, looking her in the eyes. 'Roxy' shook her haid though it pained her greatly to do so. "Was it Tokowa?" (A/N: I just think up these random names...) Scilence. "Roxy?" Scilence, then she nodded slowly and her vision began to blur again as she stood up _ Dont turn out the light (Never sleep never die) _

Time lapse (on to Science! -points to nothing-)

"Roxy...? ROXY!?" Roxy cracked open one chocolate brown eye to see Kenji "uhn...?" She grumbled _ Im frightned by what I see but somehow I know that thares much more to come _She sat up slowly with his help "H... How long have I been out...?" She asked. "two weeks." Kenji said softly _ But somehow I know that thares much more to come _'Whares my book?" she asked. "Its in the other room, one of my friends came over and he's really into that stuff..."

"WELL WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT ME 'OH THARES A BLEEDING FIRL IN YOUR BED WOW, OKAY LETS GO GET PIZZA!?" She managed to shout loudly (A/N: I said that to one of my friends once... -- its kinda a long story... nvm...)

"No... he came because of you," "Did you tell him...?" "No" kenji smiled brightly. "his moms a nurse and he treated your wounds for you." _ Immobolised by my fear _

"Ill be sure to thank him if I meet him," she said "you can thank him yourself" A tall redhead stepped into the room (A/N: My friend made me put Kurama in there... well who didnt know that was coming anyway?)"W-what did you hear...?" Roxy asked (A/N: (from a friend this is) oooohh shes nervous) "I already knew." He said in a soft tone. _'did kenji tell him...?'_ "No," He said, as though reading her thoughts "Kenji did not tell me, I figured it out by myself."

Kenji scratched the back of his head "Kenji would you get some water?" Kenji nodded with out objection and left the room, Roxy looked away from the Redhead. "How long?" he asked softly "2 years..." Roxy muttered after a miunite "almost three..." She said, turning away and facing the wall.

"Your a demon arent you?" She felt his hand on her shoulder "What? Im not that much of a freak!" She glared at him. (A/N: (still my frined) liar.) "I never said you were a freak," He said, maintaining his normal calm facade. "I asked you if you were different. Obviously, you are." He heald out her book and she took it quickly, putting it in her lap and staring at it.

"I didnt ask for this." Her voice quavered, her hair hiding her face. "I didnt ask for any of this!" A few tears fell onto the cover of her book _ and soon to be blinded by tears _

"I want to be normal again... I dont want this power..." She whispered weakly. "But you..." She said "you talk about it like its some kind of gift or something but its not! I never asked for this! I dont want to be a demon..." _ I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away _

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Dont speak like that. Dont you _dare _speak like that, do you hear me?" He asked harshly, his youko side shining through. When she didnt speak he continued, "Sorry youve had a bad life, kid but you need to _stop crying and get over it_ now! It dosent matter how much you cry or how much you want to be human because your _not_ and crying _wont _help you." She shook her head "B-but... but I... I dont want..." _ Dont turn away (dont five into the pain) _

_SMACK _

Roxy brought her hand to her cheek and stared at him "do you really think the fates _care _about what you want? I got news for you if you do kid, they _dont._ They gave _you_ your powers for a _reason _and Im _not _going to stand here and let you reject your herritage and your real family. So _snap out of it now_ or do I have to punch you to get you to listen?"_ Dont try to hide (Though theyre screemin your name) _

Roxy shook her head and stood up "Im going back to the orphanage." She said "its been too long and I wont let him hit those kids anymore." _ Dont clowe your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) _

"But your still hurt!: Kurama said, returning to his normal self. Roxy turned to look at him and smirked "Dont worry, red." She said _ dont turn out the light (Never sleep never die) _"Im Roxy O'shea and nobody hits me and gets away with it!" She said arogantly, pointing at herself, and then she was gone.

"You poor, arogant, loyal fool..." Kurama said sadly, and he disapeared after her.

Time lapse again (on to math! -points at nothing again-)

"Tokowa!" mr. Tokowa, the owner of the orphanage dropped the child he was hitting. "Roxy!" The little girl ran over to her and hid behind her legs, staring at Tokowa fearfully "Yume listen to me, go find Yuna and tell all the kids to hide in a closet and not to come out until me or Rin or Joanie comes to get them okay? She asked, Yume nodded and disapeared.

"Tokowa, I wont let you hurt these kids anymore," she said as soon as Yume was out of earshot. "Feh!" Tokowa spat "I knew youd be trouble the moment they brought you here! I should have killed you to begin with!" Tokowa instantly began to change,

His skin turned yellow and warts grew all over him, his arms developed long sharp spikes and he grew about 2 feet taller and 5 feet wider. "NOW YOU DIE, BITCH!" _ fallen agels at my feet _The demon charged with surprising speed and hit her, sending her flying into the wall. Roxy stood shakily and looked around _ whispered voices at my ear _

"here," Aaid a voice in her ear. She gasped and turned quickly, facing the demon only to be sent to the ground by another bone-crushing blow. _ death before my eyes _The demon laughed "Even with your demonic powers you are still no match for me! Hahahaha! And they said you were the best!" _ She beakons me shall I give in upon my end shall I begin _

"Thats because..." she coughed up some blood as she stood to face him "I... am..." "HAH!" he picked her up by the neck and plunged his chubby hand through her stomach.

_ Forsaking all Ive fallen For I rise to meet the end _

Her vision blurred and shefelt herself being dropped to thefloor. Tokowa's shillouetteshimmered and dimmed "Remeber this, bitch, never interfere again if you value your life," _'damn him...' _and her vision went black

_'damn...'_

Me: so wat do u think?

Hiei: Its a waste of time

Yusuke: yah.

Kurama: Be quiet. Please review but no flames


	2. Blood & Tears

**Chapter Two: Blood and tears**

**Note: this chapter isnt to a song cuz i was too lazy to find one that would work...**

* * *

"Shes been out for nearly 4 days..."

_whare am I?_

"Its amazing shes still breathing!

_how did I get here...? why am I not...._

'Uhn..." "I think shes coming too!" Roxys eyes cracked open and shut agains the bright light streaming through the curtans. After a moment they opened again and she saw two blue haired girls standing over.

"Your Roxy, right?" Asked the one in pink "Im Botan, this is Yukina" 'Botan' pointed at the other bluenette with red eyes. "Uhn... whare am I...?" She asked grogily "Kura-chan brought you," Yukina said softly "Yah none of us even thought you would last the first night," Botan said

"Kura-" "- The redhead," Botan explained "Shuiichi A.K.A Kurama." She said "Hmm... yah..." Roxy nodded and pain exploded in her head, blinding her for a moment.

then... "HEY BOTAN IS THAT KID AWAKE YET!?" yelled a voice, Botan smiled "Hai Yusuke, she just woke up!" she shouted in her high-pitched voice, making Roxy go quite cross eyed. "Great! I get my bed back!"

A black haired, brown eyed boy rushed into the room, followed by two brunettes, a horrifingly ugly carrot top, and Kurama. "Oheyou, Roxy-chan." (I know,, spelling --;;;) Kurama said brightly "Hi..." she said "Hi Im keiko its nice to meet you what happened to you anyway you were-" "- Hi nice to meet you goo, and I kinda.. really... cant remeber..." Roxy smiled weakly and sweatdropped.

"You dont remeber what happened to you, Roxy?" Kurama asked gently. "he said... 'and they said you were the best'," she murmered "I... cant rember anything after that..."

"Hmm..." "how did I get here...?" "I followed you to the orphanage but when I got there two childern greeted me and asked me if I was there to help you..."

Wheeeeee a flashback

Kurama looked down at the twins Yume and Yuna "Mister are you here to help Roxy-chan?" Yume asked "Help Roxy...? Yuna nodded "Yah shes got ketchup on her forehead thats what Joannie said..." "I guess they got in a ketchup fight cause Roxy-sama has ketchup all over her!" Yuna said "W-whare...?" "Whare are they?" The twins choroused, finishing his sentance for him "In there," Yume pointed to a door.

The twins pulled kurama into the orphanage "Joanie someones here to see Roxy!"

End flashback because Im in math right now...

Time lapse (To Home ec! -runs into a wall-)

"YOUR GOING TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN!?" Yusuke yelled "Yes," Roxy nodded "But.... but youll..." "Dont worry Yuu-chan, Im not afraid to use my powers anymore," she smiled happily though her smile was clearly fake. "but-" "-Ill be back in an hour, Yuu-chan!" Roxy shouted over her shoulder, already halfway down the street

* * *

Sry this chapter was so short but I got in trouble and they took away my notebook... read and review please!


	3. Author note

Me: Hey peeps. Roxy here and yes that is my nickname in real life.

Kurama: why is ur nickname in real life roxy and ur characters name roxy?

me:Because I was too lazy to come up with another name.

Hiei,Kurama,Yusuke,Kuwabara: ;;;;;;;;;;;;

Me: Vote for pairings.

Hiei/Kurama (im not that good...)

Roxy/Kurama

Roxy/Hiei

Yusuke/Keiko

Yusuke/Botan

Yusuke/Kurama

And if you want to suggest one u can do that too but I want to say now that I WONT write any lemons because I totally suck at it, just hints that someone slept together. AND! I want to know if people think its a good Idea I turn my rp with my friend into a fic and post it here. Weve been working on it for like 9 weeks now and its really wierd... yet cool....

Hiei: Baka onna.

Me: HEY!?

Kurama: HTis is all for Roxys author note.... still review the other chappies...

Me: byebye -waves


	4. Meeting

**Chapter Three: meeting**

**Note: **yes peeps I know my spelling sux... --

Yusuke: Damn strait!

Me: I'd like to see you do better! -punches him- and I edited this one

Yusuke:

Kurama: O.O your verry violent... you do know that right?

Me: Yep isnt it great?!

Kurama: O.O  
Me: okay well anyway... thanks to Daisuke-HieiXXX my one and only reviewer so far. -wipes away tear- thank u 4 bein so nice I really have confidance to continue writing now, and yes they did take my notebook away but I got it back but they took away my speical fanfic writing pen so I couldnt write...

Yusuke: You need a speical pencil to write?

me: shut up u wierdo its not my faultI found a pen with magical fanfic-writing qualities on my front lawn 3 years ago!

All: . ;;; shes insane...

me: anyway, please review if u want this to be romance and tell me the pairing(s) u want cuz i really got no clue... and ive been thinking about turning this rp ive been doing with my friend into a fic and posting it... someone tell me if this is a good idea... I have no clue... -tears-

Eckles has already voted for Roxy/Hiei because she thinks I love him...

Hiei: Hell no.  
me: ditto. So thats one for Roxy/Hiei and none for all the others and im too lazy to type them all. Not posting my next chappie till I get 5 reviews.

Kurama: she dosent own anything.

me: dont remind me...

Kurama: and this chapter is short too cuz her notebook is still away... on vacation.... O.O;;;;;

Me: How I miss him... BOB WHARE ART THOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????????????????????

Yusuke: uhm... heres the chapter.... -hides from the maddness- WHEN WILL THE MADNESS STOP!?!?!? WHEEEENNNNNN!?

Kurama: Please read and review. Thank you.

**Chapter Three:**

Roxy stepped once again through the broken door of the orphanage. "Tokowa!?" She shouted into the seemingly empty house

"Tokowa isnt here at he moment," Said a cold voice "W-what...?"

A tall black haired man appeared in front of her "I killed him," He said cooly "W-who are you?" With a smirk he disapeared "My dear child you know who I am," his voice said in her ear "GET AWAY!" she spun around to face him and took a step back.

He laughed coldly "Use your magic, witch." He chucked darkly "Or cant you handle your own powers?" he taunted "JUST SHUT YOUR FACE!" In a blinding flash of blue light a pitch black sword (Like Sanos Zanbatu (sp I know)) appeared in her hands, as the light faded it revealed a long heavy stone sword

"WHAT!?" The man roared, backing up with a horrified look on his face. Roxy heald her sword in front of her "I dont know who the hell you are but you pissed me off so Ill cya in hell, bastard!" The sword hit the floor and a black orb of pure spirit energy zoomed towards him, needless to say, he never stood a chance...

"Roxy!?" She dropped her zanbatu (im just gona call it that and if anyone knows the right spelling please tell me...) and it desolved into thin air. "In here," she said, as Yusuke rushed into the room "what the fuck happened!?"

Roxy looked down coldly at the body of the man she had killed "theyre dead," she said, turning away "They both are."

Me: I konw it was short and kinda lame-

Hiei: -damn strait,

Me: shut up,

Kurama: -- uhm... no fighting?

Me: w/e anyway please review and im not gona post anymore till i get 5 reviews. Im gona work really hard on the rest of this story I even worked all day on christmas to finish chapter five in my newly recovered notebook! Anyway vote for pairings, iM off to the library now to study for midterms...

Kurama: no your not,

me: well I lied to my dad so I could go and meet a boy.

kurama: your only 14. You have a boyfriend?

Me: My friend has a boyfriend

Kurama: --;;; girls these days

Me: keep talkin fox-boy you look more like a girl than I do.

Kurama: ;;;;

Me: review! thankies!


	5. Another shorter authors note

Me: FINALLY 5 REVIEWS! TOOK U PEEPZ LONG ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to my cuz 4 reviewin, u know who u r miss h. And Im actually thinking of taking this fic off cuz it totallyy sux and nobody will tell me what pairings they want ;; besides im hungury... leaves comes back 7 hours later with food Sry forgot how to turn on the stove...

To my cuz bcuz u wont read my emails, call me

To my other reviewers, thanks and vote for pairings

Tell me if I should take this story off the site please. It kinda sux right...


	6. Another authors note sorry

**Authors Note**

Okay people, thares this litttllllleeeeee problem with my computer, I cant sign into I downloaded firefox but it messed everything up with my homepage and stuff so I had to uninstall it and now Im back to my old search engine. I have to upload via my cousion so this might take a while to get onto depending on if my email server still wants to be a bitch

Tori: BAD WORD!

Me-;;;;;;; aaaannnnyyyyywwwwwaaaaayyyyy. Please review for this fic and my other one, I will be checking for reviews and writing more soon, but it might take a while cuz i just got ddr...

Tori: BUT SHE STILL CANT BEAT ME!

Me-' just... review... Oh yah... I have a note for Daisuke-HieiXXX. Ya asked for my email adress and I only just realised that it didnt give the whole adress... Im using my parents so its other peeps do NOT, I repeat NOT email me unless I get ur email first, cuz my computer gets really pissy sometimes... -' thats it for now, goodbye! wave

**End Authors Note**


End file.
